


an indoor voice

by maketea



Series: the ways you said i love you [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Secret Relationship, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: marinette is very bad at whispering.(prompt 15 = loud, so everyone can hear)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: the ways you said i love you [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667194
Comments: 20
Kudos: 259





	an indoor voice

**Author's Note:**

> i want them to KISS and if that means ill make them kiss in a sleeping bag THEYRE GONNA KISS IN A SLEEPING BAG

Marinette opened her eyes and took out her earphone. "Do you think they're asleep?" 

Adrien gave a half-hearted glance over his shoulder. Nino and Alya were curled up face-to-face. Neither were snorers, as he had learned from the first night of their two-day sleepover at Alya's place, so all Adrien had to go off of was the fact they hadn't moved, so far.

"I think so," he said, turning back around.

Marinette placed her earphone back in, and wiggled closer.

The sleeping bag Alya had lended him was already a tight fit, and now, with Marinette in it, too, he worried the seams would burst.

Yet, Adrien wouldn't have traded it for the world.

They had barely done more than brush fingers, the past few days, and even that was an upgrade from their physical, week-long separation during the bulk of their Christmas break, where his father had him pencilled in for a plethora of seasonal photoshoots. He'd send the shots to Marinette at the end of every session, but he didn't want the only thing his girlfriend got from him being some artificially posed photographs that were probably Photoshopped to death, anyway.

The four had been looking forward to this sleepover since the beginning of December. Of course, Adrien wanted to hang out with his friends, too, but more than anything, he just wanted some one on one time with his girlfriend.

Nino and Alya would've, without a doubt, been understanding. 

_ If _ revealing their relationship wouldn't have potentially jeopardised their identities.

So, just before the sun rose, Marinette had had to sneak out of the sleeping bag she had set up next to Alya on the living room floor ( _ so  _ far away from him, Adrien lamented) and snuggle up into his. Just so they could have about half an hour together.

Adrien ran his hand up Marinette's arm. Goosebumps rose along her flesh, despite their body heat turning the sleeping bag into a veritable sun bed.

"Wanna talk about something?" he asked.

"We can't really talk, right now," she whispered. "It's 5AM. They'll wake up and see us together."

He buried his face into the sleeping bag, realised that meant he couldn't see Marinette's face, then pulled it back out. "But I feel like we haven't talked in ages."

She sighed. "I know, kitty." Her hand squeezed between their bodies and came up to stroke his cheek. "Just a little while longer. Until everyone gets used to Ladybug and Chat Noir dating, first."

He huffed. "I'm starting to regret kissing you in front of all those reporters."

"Good," she said drily. "It was stupid. I told you not to."

"And now I've learned my lesson. Reward me?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist and, upon realising she was already too close to pull any closer, leaned his forehead onto hers.

She kissed him. He kissed back. And despite the one-person sleeping bag making his claustrophobia light up like a warning sign, it was a  _ damn _ good kiss.

"I can't wait until we can start telling people we're together," he said.

She smiled. "Me neither."

"What do you wanna do first?"

"I want to kiss you good morning at school!" she said. Marinette squeezed him. "And we can have lunch at the Place des Vosges with the class and I can put my head on your shoulder in front of everyone. And then— you could have dinner with my family! My dad would love you, you know. He'd try and grill you, I think, but he'd know you're amazing from the start. Just like I did." 

She spent a moment giving him a meaningful look, before taking her earphone out again.

"Ooh," she said, placing it back in. Her voice had dropped back into a whisper. "I'm speaking too loud."

In that moment, Marinette was so  _ Ladybug _ , Adrien's heart swelled.

But he remembered a few days after they went public, when Ladybug had done something similar, Chat Noir had thought it was such a Marinette thing to do. 

They had been lying together on a square of grass enclosed by apartment buildings, trying to stargaze in their city of lights. Ladybug had made him promise that they'd only talk in whispers so as not to wake up the neighbourhood, but it wasn't like  _ he  _ was the one without the concept of an indoor voice.

"Do you wanna sleep at my place, tonight?" Chat Noir had asked — in a whisper, as she had demanded.

Ladybug had gasped. She pushed herself up onto her arms so she could look down at him. " _ Really?"  _ she cried. "Can I, really? And we could cuddle?"

But then a rectangle of yellow light lit her face, and, behind him, a woman walked onto her balcony.

"Could you both quieten down?" she had asked. Not unkindly, but then again, a civilian wouldn't exactly have wanted to be unkind to a superhero. "The windows around here are paper thin. Most of us have work in the morning."

Ladybug had been too embarrassed to come back with him that night. 

Now, Marinette played with the fabric of his nightshirt. "I want everyone to know you're mine."

He was conscious of her hand right above his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

And instead of shying away as he may have done a few weeks ago — instead of pretending she didn't set his heart alight — Adrien held down her palm, leaned over, and kissed her.

He wanted to roll on top of her, to feel the press of her body beneath his. But the sleeping bag was too small, and it was hard enough already trying to wrap his arms all the way around her.

"Adrien—  _ haha _ , Adrien, they'll wake up." 

He stopped kissing her ear to whisper into it, instead. "I love you."

Marinette sighed. He could hear the smile in her voice. "I love you, too."

"Okay, we all love each other, could you guys go to bed now?"

They shot up so fast the sleeping bag tore a seam.

Alya had propped herself onto an elbow. She hadn't bothered with her glasses, but she was very much  _ awake _ , a hand around her phone and a Ladyblog clip up on a video editor.

Nino turned, too. Sleepier, but still awake. "If you guys needed alone time, you could've just asked."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: rosekasa


End file.
